


Let Me Shipwreck in Your Thighs

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien genitalia, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Kink Negotiation (sorta), M/M, Spock in a Skant, genderfluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Spock is wearing a skant today--but he broke a very important rule.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what else could this be, coming from me, except for absolutely unrepentant porn?
> 
> don't try to make real-science sense of spock's junk, i just wrote whatever seemed as filthy, hot as possible at the time. genuinely, this is nothing but porn. don't blame me! blame the nonny who sent in the following:
> 
> _"Spock wearing the skant uniform on the bridge when McCoy comes up behind him when no one is looking and runs his hand up under Spock's skirt, trailing under the waistband of his panties, leaning in to nip the point of one ear and whisper, "I thought we agreed no underwear?" and secrets him away so he can take them off and admire Spock utterly nude under that slip for the rest of the day (and Spock's wetness on the inside of his leg, perfect for McCoy slide up into his slit and finger him)"_

Spock tamps down a startle of surprise when a warm hand lays over the small of his back. He tilts his head ever so slightly to look at his lover, his stare unimpressed but wavering. Leonard just grins back and his thumb rubs in small circles where it rests in the dip of Spock’s back; to the others on the bridge the display is perhaps a bit excessive, but still innocent. The gleam Spock catches in Leonard’s eye says differently.

Leonard’s thumb digs in subtly and presses against the delicate band of Spock’s underwear. He tsks, soft and quiet under his breath. “Thought we agreed, no underwear?”

Like a forest fire, a blush burns through Spock’s body in an instant. He scowls minutely at the doctor but makes no attempt to move away. Instead, in an equally quiet tone, he argues. “If I were to bend over—”

Another soft _tsk_ interrupts him. “You shouldn’t be bendin’ over even if you weren’t supposed to be bare naked under this thing. You do that, n’everyone will see your pretty little knickers. No _proper_ lady would allow that to happen, now would she?”

Spock feels suffocated by Leonard’s touch, by his closeness, strangled by the thought of how they must look to their crewmates. This is wholly inappropriate, should stop _now_ , but Spock can’t find the words to make it happen. He shivers under Leonard’s touch and hardens his glare as much as he can. “Leonard,” he breathes in warning.

“Let me help you out, darlin’,” is the answer before Leonard pulls away entirely, leaving Spock cold. “Hey Jim, Spock’s running a little hot, gonna take him up to sickbay to make sure he’s alright.”

Jim says something but the blood is rushing too loud in Spock’s ears for him to hear, to focus on it. He lets Leonard guide him—a hand still on the small of his back—off the bridge and to the lift. Spock’s knees shake and he leans against Leonard.

“Gonna take you to my office, Spock,” Leonard tells him gently. His voice is soothing, sweet, but Spock knows what’s in store. “Get those panties off ya, leave you wet n’begging for more, then send ya right back on your way.” Leonard grins with a flush staining his own cheeks. “How’s that sound?”

Voice wrecked and weak, Spock replies. “Acceptable.”

Leonard only laughs. He steers Spock off the lift once they’re on the right floor, steers him right to his private office without saying a word to anyone else in the med bay. The doors lock behind them and Spock lets Leonard crowd him against the wall. Their eyes lock as Leonard sinks down to his knees, pushing up the hem of the skant as he goes. He never looks away from Spock as he leans in to mouth at the soft black panties clinging to the Vulcan’s groin.

Spock leans against the wall as heat overtakes him; he braces one hand behind him and the other tangles in Leonard’s hair. Each time Leonard’s tongue swipes, slow-wet- _hot_ , over the cloth covering his slit, Spock shakes.

“That’s it, darling,” Leonard coos. His breath fans out and clings to Spock’s skin. “Get nice and wet for me, make a mess of these, hm?” He pulls at the hem of the leg and lets it snap back against Spock’s skin. “Starfleet’s finest ship can’t have its CO walkin’ around in such a state,” Leonard adds. He moves his hand from the hem of the panties to the blooming spot of slick, where Spock’s leaking, quaking with the strain of keeping his cock sheathed.

Spock rolls into the touch when Leonard draws two fingertips along the outline of his slit, gasps when Leonard does it again but _harder_. Spock’s eyes flutter shut as Leonard continues to toy with him, teasing him with electric shocks of pleasure that aren’t nearly enough.

“Look at you.” Leonard sits back on his haunches enough to admire his lover. Spock feels heavy under the gaze, in a way that’s comfortable but leaves him wanting more. “I could fuck you right now, you wouldn’t even protest. You’d walk your sweet little ass up to the bridge smellin’ like _sex_ without a care in the whole damn world.”

Spock opens his mouth to protest but all that comes out is a whimper. Leonard grins again.

“I’m not gonna, though. We agreed no underwear, n’you went and didn’t listen.” He tugs the panties down from Spock’s hips, then helps Spock to step out of them. Leonard sets them aside carefully, then runs his hands up Spock’s legs, leans in again. “I want to,” he admits. “Want to fuck you so bad, Spock. But not right now.” Despite his words he presses forward and licks along the seam of Spock’s glistening slit, then pulls away laughing when Spock chases the sensation, canting his hips forward.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Leonard chides. He makes a show of licking his lips before standing. He helps smooth out the skant across Spock’s body before stepping back. “Why Spock I’d say you’re looking perfectly fit for duty, wouldn’t you say?”

Spock glares, keening softly.

Leonard softens for a moment and reaches out to cups Spock’s face. “Is this okay?” He asks with a tone that’s delicate but sure. His eyes are wide as he searches Spock’s gaze for any uncertainty. “We don’t gotta do it this way, I can get you a clean pair of panties, n’we can be done.” His thumbs stroke the line of Spock’s jaw.

“I am fine,” Spock breathes out eventually. His whole body aches with desire, but it’s what he wants. He inhales deeply, exhales slowly, then nods. He opens his mouth to explain but words feel wrong in his mouth, he can’t string them together to explain exactly what he’s feeling, why this ache is so _good_.

Leonard grins as though he knows. “Feels good, don’t it? Being so close to the edge, but not quite there?” He steps back again and lets his hands fall from Spock’s face. “It’ll be so worth it, darlin’, later on. M’gonna make you come so hard you won’t know what to do with your gorgeous little self.”

Spock sways momentarily where he stands, then nods. “I look forward to it,” he replies. He moves from the wall and looks down at himself; he can feel the slickness of his lust between his thighs, and though he knows no one else will notice he can’t help but feel scandalous, _dirty_. “I should return to my duties now.”

Leonard nods and leads him to the office door. “See you in a few hours for lunch, Spock.” He leans in expectantly, grin widening when Spock moves to return the kiss as well. As they pull apart, just before the doors slide open, Leonard brings his hand down in a loving, sharp slap to Spock’s ass. “Out with ya,” he taunts.

Spock strides into the main room of the med bay and pointedly makes a beeline for the door, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

-

“How’s your day going, Spock?” Leonard asks as he takes the seat beside the Vulcan. “Eventful day, I hope, keepin’ you occupied?”

Spock sighs silently through his nose before flashing the smallest grin at his lover. “Quite boring,” he replies both to be contrary _and_ honest. “And your day, doctor?”

Leonard shrugs as he begins to eat. “Few mishaps here and there, nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“I don’t doubt that, Bones,” Jim agrees as he takes his own seat. He grins at Leonard first, then Spock. “Don’t know what we’d do without you.” He adds as he looks back at Leonard.

Leonard scoffs. “Drown in your own ego and die of some inane space disease, most likely,” he snaps back.

Spock settles into the familiar banter of his two closest friends. He eats mechanically as his mind wanders, just barely following the chatter around him. He knows Leonard is chastising Jim over what he’s eating, Jim filling the gaps with scandalized protests and laughter.

Spock is so lost in his thoughts, idle and relaxed, he barely reigns in the urge to jump when a hand lands on his knee. He looks down quickly and watches as Leonard’s hand curls around his bare knee and squeezes. Spock leans forward slightly, leans into Leonard, to hide the touch. Jim’s demeanor doesn’t seem to change as he continues on about… well… Spock isn’t entirely sure what his captain is talking about, and any hope he had of regaining focus is gone when Leonard’s hand creeps up his thigh.

Spock tries to level his breathing but he can’t force his heartrate to slow. The closer Leonard’s hand gets to his groin, the harder, faster, louder Spock’s heart beats. He can’t help but let his legs fall open wider, letting Leonard get even closer. Fingertips graze the sensitive skin where groin meets thigh before skirting over, brushing over his slit hardly at all.

“Spock, you okay? You’re looking warm,” Jim remarks with a furrowed brow aimed at Spock. “Is that fever still buggin’ you from earlier?”

Spock’s mouth is dry so he reaches for his drink first and swallows a couple measured sips. “I am fine, captain,” he insists. A shiver runs down his spine when Leonard draws a finger along the seam of his slit—the same path Leonard’s tongue had teased only a few hours prior—but does nothing to coax Spock’s prick out.

Jim doesn’t look convinced. “You can take the day off if you need to rest, Spock.” He shifts then from looking at Spock to looking at Leonard. “What does the good ol’ doctor say? Is my CO okay?”

Leonard’s hand stills, becomes an unmoving but tortuously warm, sensual heat against Spock’s intimate skin. “I think he’s fine, Jim,” Leonard replies. “But if he looks worse for wear in an hour or two, comm me n’I’ll drag him to the med bay.”

Jim seems satisfied with the answer, nods, and lets it drop.

Spock busies himself with finishing his food and drink while Leonard’s fingers start to move again, pushing just enough to slip between the lips of Spock’s slit. The touch is slow and gentle, and Spock swallows uneasily as he feels his body grow wet and hot in response. Leonard’s finger rubs in circles, tantalizing, and Spock’s body grows sore with the effort it takes not to let his cock slip out. He bites back a keen and, as subtly as he can, elbows his lover.

Again, Leonard stops moving. Just as slowly as it started, he retracts his hand until he can once more rest it on Spock’s knee. He pats the bare skin carefully, apologetically, but his lips twitch at the corners in a grin.

-

Spock gasps as his back hits the wall but opens his arms to welcome Leonard closer.

“Been thinkin’ about this all day, darlin’,” Leonard growls as his hands find the hem of Spock’s skant. Hurriedly he pulls until the fabric bunches around Spock’s hips, leaving his lower half entirely exposed. Spock hasn’t even gotten his boots off, and the faint scent of antiseptic still clings to Leonard’s skin, but there’s simply no time to fix either of those things.

Leonard practically latches onto Spock’s neck, suckling before soothing over the skin with his tongue. “How did it feel?”

Spock spreads his legs as Leonard’s greedy hands dance along his inner thighs. “Obscene,” he gasps. “It felt scandalous.”

Leonard hums. “Did you like it?”

Spock closes his eyes, tips his head back. “Yes.” He swallows around the guilt, the shame, letting his lust take over. “Very much.”

Leonard grins. “Good,” he murmurs; he trails kisses from Spock’s neck up to the tip of a pointed green ear, nips at the skin. “What do you want me to do, Spock?” His fingers move easily to finally _really_ touch Spock, slipping between the folds of his slit and massaging insistently. He rubs, friction less and less harsh as Spock’s slick increases. “Want me to finger you until you can’t hold back, till you let me see your cock?” Leonard’s words vibrate against Spock’s skin until their lips meet in a barely-there kiss. “Want me to suck you? Love the way you taste, sweetheart.”

Spock tilts his head and opens his mouth, begging without words for _more_. Leonard obliges, kisses him briefly before stopping again.

“Or,” Leonard speaks again. “Should I fuck your sweet little ass, in uniform?” The hand not between Spock’s thighs slides around to cup Spock’s ass. His fingers inch toward Spock’s hole, never quite reaching. “What’ll it be, Spock?” His fingers, teasing Spock’s slit, never cease in their movements, only shifting when Spock’s penis slips out. Leonard’s hand twists to grip the wet shaft and stroke slowly.

Spock keens and thrusts into his lover’s grasp. He latches onto Leonard’s shoulders and pulls him closer. “Fuck me,” he breathes, “ _please_ , Leonard, _now_.” He hooks a leg around Leonard’s waist and grinds against him, smearing his arousal across both their fronts. It’s filthy, lewd, absolutely ridiculous, but it’s too good to resist. His nails dig into Leonard’s skin, even through the fabric of his tunic, and he looks at his lover with heavy eyes. “Now,” he murmurs again.

Leonard’s eyes are bright and eager as he replies. “My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> definitely inspired by ['the skant' by kisaru](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7475433). if you haven't read it yet, well, what are you waiting for??


End file.
